


save that heart for me (cause girl you know that you're my destiny)

by orphan_account



Category: Cambridge Latin Course
Genre: ;)))))), Angst, F/M, Historical, Pining, Sugar Daddy, actual goals, ancient romance~, au in in which caecilius choose you instead of melissa, wow what a hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You never meant for it to happen, but it did.-sexy angsty cambridge latin times ;))))





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up and immediately thought of Clemens-kun… Your (eye colour) orbs scanned the room, he had left… You tried to remember what had happened………. oh… Yes.. I remember now…

 

~`-flash back time ;)))))))))))-‘~

 

You were a slave girl… the most beautiful in all of rome, well at least thats only what everyone told you… Some people even said you were the most kawaii in the entire world!!! But for some reason no one had bought you… You’ve been alone your entire life…

 

“I’ll take the girl on the far right,” a strong loud voice cut through your thoughts, it was so commanding and deep!

 

The girl on the far right… that was you!! You looked up, you stopped and stared, a tall, bald roman man stared back. You saw his little smirk and you felt yourself falling a little bit deeper as each second passed. Your kokoro went doki doki, and you blushed a kawaii shade of hot pink!

 

Syphax the slave master cut away your chains, someone had finally bought you… You couldn’t believe it! Your heart raced…

 

As you walked away with your new master he introduced himself.

 

“Mihi nomen est Lucius Caecilius Iucundus, ego sum tua novum dominus,” he used the same deep voice he used at the slave market. and of course you understand him! you understand all languages.

 

“Watashi wa sumisu Y/N desu!” you had to speak in nihongo! otherwise how would caecilius know how smart and valuable you are as a slave?

 

Caecilius lead you to his huge via, you wondered… was that the only huge thing he had...?


	2. oh my lordwhy am i still writinggnggingigingign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls help i need jesus, god and some time in hell to repent for my sinssnsnnsnsnnssnssnsnsnsnsnsnssnsnsnsssssss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol ha v e funn thoughh ;)))

watashi wa wake up to the sight of a woman at my bed..."who are you?????" i asked... The woman had long curly golden brown wheat coloured coffee hued bronzy deep burgundy cinnamon coloured mahogany hair twisted up into a loose bun, stray curls framed her face and brought out all her facial features. She had electric blue emerald piercing grey orbs and a rosy red mouth. She was wearing a long  ~~brown~~  white tunic made from silk polyester cotton satin denim, and a stola the colour of freshly spilled blood on snow on a winters day in june at around 10am on a sunday morning. Her shawl was a deep burgundy honey mahogany colour. She was wearing leather sandals that were the hue of a new born horse but like a brown new born horse the colour of leather.

 

and she said:

"i’m ~~roxxxy andrews~~ metella and I'm here to make it clear I know you love me, baby, that's why you brought me here Was a bitch on Season 5, I'm gonna make it right Give me a sewing challenge and I'll give you what you like I'm full of tricks, baby, just like on Halloween A room full of monsters and it makes me wanna screamI have to get this right so you don't waste your time Not like my comedy, I'm killing on this rhyme I'm gonna show you what I can doYou're going crazy and seeing twoIt's not my fault, you can't blame my gameAll these other hoes, but they're all the same"

 

I was so confused??? what was she talking about??? all i knew was................................... i didnt like her !!!!!!!!!! she would get in the way of my relationship with master caecilius and clemens kun!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

 

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO START WORKING SOON SO GET USED TO IT YOU DONT HAVE A SUGAR DADDY ANYMORE!!!!"

where did this bitch hear that I have a sugar daddy????

"Time out, hold up, hold up sweet heart. Lets get it together before you wanna read. I'm not even in a relationship, let alone have an old man shacked up with that's buying me all my drag and costumes. I don't have a sugar daddy sweet heart. Everything that I have I've worked for, and I've worked for to get and I've built myself. So I need you to know that 100%. I don’t have a sugar daddy, I’ve never had a sugar daddy if I wanted a sugar daddy, yes I probably could go out and get one because I am what? SICKENING. You could never have a sugar daddy, cause you are not that kind of girl. Baby everything I've had i've worked for and I've gotten myself. I built myself from the ground up you fucking BITCH" I SCREAMED... I WAS ENRAGED!!!!

 

this so called...matella........ she's going to be a problem............................


	3. help ememememmmme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h  
> e  
> l  
> p

i dressed and ran down to the culina where caecilius (<3) was waiting for me...he wasn't wearing a toga!! his you-know-what-roman-meat-stick was really big!! but i didn't care... not yet at least ;)))

hi, i said

hi, he said back

how are you, i asked

just fine now that you're here, he smirked

omg when did u get so smooth ;))))?, i inquired

but just as he was about to answer... clemens-kun (<3<3) walked in!!

ah clemens, caecilius-san yelled

yes, clemens replied

get me my toga, caecilius roared

and that was that, caecilius didnt continue our conversation from before :(((( and it was going so well......... i might even have gotten a chance to delectat that roman _**D**_

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhangers oh my ;)))


End file.
